Blood
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Xana creates a new bug that starts off weakening the Lyoko Warriors that starts off so they bleed when shot on Lyoko. When he also possesses a pack of ravage dogs to attack Jeremie on Earth our heros find themselves rushing the clock. AN not really descriptive but if anybody things I should bump it up to teen please tell me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Odd, if you keep going like this, you'll be light headed in no time." Jeremie said, watching Odd from the desk chair.

Odd glanced up at the blond haired boy but kept blowing into the blue mass of plastic.

Kiwi went over to his master who was sitting on the floor in front of the door to the dorm. Odd took a breath and continued to blow into the plastic, making it look more like a back of a chair.

"Now we can say he's full of hot air." Ulrich said from his bed.

Odd looked at Ulrich but still didn't say a thing.

"What'd he do to get this one?" Yumi asked, sitting on Odd's bed, next to Aelita.

"Actually, Sissi gave it to him." Aelita said.

"Huh, really?" Yumi asked, surprised. "Incredible."

"Ha! Finished!" Odd said as he stud up and sat down the blown up chair on the floor.

"Odd, even your scrawny butt won't fit in that chair." Ulrich said, looking at the child sized chair.

"I'M SIVEL! NOT SCRAWNY!" Odd exclaimed before moving the chair to the spot in front of the door.

Odd sat down on the chair, fitting perfectly.

BIP, BIP, BIP.

Jeremie turned around and opened the laptop on Ulrich's desk.

"There's an activated tower." Jeremie said, looking at the red screen.

"Why does he have to attack during our free time?" Ulrich asked as he stood up.

"Come on, we better deactivate the tower before he attacks." Aelita said as she and Yumi got up.

Odd tried to get up out of the chair, only to find himself stuck.

Jeremie got up and the four friends looked down at Odd.

"This is humiliating." Odd said, as he tried to wiggle out of the chair.

"This might help." Yumi said, knelling down and unplugging the plug on the chair.

Odd started to sink and was able to get up, letting the five run out of the room and head to the factory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is too weird." Ulrich said as they landed on the ground in front of the elevator.

"I wish I knew what Xana had in mind." Aelita said.

"Either way, we have to stop him before he does attack." Jeremie said, hitting the button to retrieve the elevator.

In no time, Jeremie was at his computer with his friends in the scanner room.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd walked over to the scanners and got into them.

"We're ready Einstein!" Odd called, turning around in the scanner.

"You're going to the ice regain. Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization." Jeremie said as he typed in his commands.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Jeremie looked up at the main screen and saw that all three of his friend's digital copies had come up with a bug. "Oh, No!"

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked from the scanner room.

"ODD, YUMI, ULRICH! Please tell me you're ok!?" Jeremie said, ignoring Aelita's question.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please tell me you're ok!?" Jeremie asked into his mike.

"We're fine Jeremie." Yumi said. "What happened?"

"A bug was detected in the virtualization process." Jeremie explained.

"But how are we going to get Aelita here?" Ulrich asked.

"We're just going to have to risk it." Aelita said, stepping into the scanner. "We've got to deactivate the tower."

Jeremie thought for a moment before saying through his teeth, "Ugh, alright. Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Jeremie looked at the screen and saw what he feared. Aelita's program also had gotten the bug.

"Is Aelita alright?" Jeremie asked, looking at the group of four triangles on his screen that were not moving.

"I'm fine Jeremie." Aelita said, looking upwards to the sky.

"Alright, here are your vehicles." Jeremie said as he started typing in commands. "The tower's 25 degrees north northeast of your position."

"Do you have any idea what Xana did to us?" Yumi asked as she jumped onto her overwing.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Jeremie said. He looked up and saw three red triangles going towards the four, around a big iceberg. "Look out, three Krabes coming your way."

"Good, I'm starving." Odd said, shooting forward on his overboard.

"Odd, do you think of anything other than your stomach?" Aelita asked.

Odd turned his head toward her and gave her his goofy smile.

"Odd! Look out!" Ulrich cried, pulling out his katana.

Odd turned back towards where he was going only to get shot at in the arm, knocking him off his overboard.

Ulrich and Yumi went around him to fight, dropping Aelita off with him.

"Odd! You just lost ten life points." Jeremie said. "What on earth!? Odd, are you under fire?"

"No, and this may sound weird, but I'm bleeding." Odd said, looking at his paw, than to his left arm, right below his shoulder where the only piece of skin showed. Red blood was going down his arm.

"That must have been Xana's attack." Aelita said, looking at Odd's cut.

"Ulrich, Yumi, did you hear!?" Jeremie asked, switching frequencies.

"We got it Einstein." Yumi said as she landed on the ground. Behind her, the Krabe exploded, leaving two.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried as he started to run towards her.

Yumi turned to her right as a Krabe was preparing to shot.

Ulrich pushed her out of the way, only to get shot in his leg.

Yumi turned over and sat so she could see Ulrich. "Ulrich!" Yumi cried as she got up. She pulled out her fans and threw them both, aiming for the two Krabes.

The two fans missed as Yumi watched. She closed her eyes and brought down the two fans on the two Krabes, killing them.

Yumi grabbed the fans as they few over her head before running over to Ulrich.

Ulrich was grabbing his left leg, trying to cover the wound and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"It seems Xana wants to make us as weak as normal humans." Aelita said as she walked over with Odd.

"Aelita's right. Any major shot, as to the chest, would be fatal." Jeremie said, "You wouldn't even come back to earth."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"Odd, stay with us for a little longer!" Ulrich said, blood going through his fingers.

Odd opened his eyes as he started to get devitalized.

Ulrich jumped back, not expecting it. He looked down at his own feet and saw that he was devitalizing too.

Yumi and Aelita walked out from behind the waterfall only to see the digital outline of the two boys. A second later, they saw Ulrich and Odd being re-virtualized in the sky.

The two landed on the ground and looked as surprised as Yumi and Aelita did.

The two girls sped over to them on the overwing.

"One of us has to go back to earth to help Jeremie." Aelita said as Ulrich said, "that was weird."

"I'll go." Odd said. "I don't think I have many life points left anyway."

"So, how will you go?" Ulrich asked, a smile on his face, "Death by sword or by fan?"

"You just want a reason to stab me." Odd said, smiling back.

Before anyone realized it, Aelita had grabbed Yumi's fan and brought it across Odd's chest, devitalizing him and taking the rest off guard.

"Memo to me: don't get on your bad side." Ulrich said.

"We don't need this." Aelita said, her face stern. "Jeremie's life's in danger."

"She's right." Yumi said. "Come on."

Yumi and Ulrich jumped onto the overwing as Aelita jumped onto the overboard and headed off to the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"AH!" Jeremie cried, climbing down the ladder of the elevator, above him, on the ground floor, were the Xanafied dogs.

He felt blood running down his leg from the stinging dog bite.

RING!

"Erh" Jeremie growled as he put one arm through one of the rungs of the ladder. He pulled out his cell and looked up as he answered it.

"Jeremie, where are you?" Odd's voice asked.

"In the elevator shaft." Jeremie said. His hand slipped, causing him to drop the phone. "Zut."

It fell down and down, only stopping when it hit Odd's head, who had just opened the top of the elevator.

Odd picked up the phone from the floor and looked up. "Jeremie!"

"Odd! The dogs are coming!" Jeremie shouted down as thumps were heard on the top of the elevator.

Odd saw a dog's head, foam and a piece of khaki cloth was at its mouth.

Odd went backwards, back into the lab as the dog jumped down.

Two more followed it, causing Odd to pick up a piece of metal off the ground. He backed up as the three dogs moved towards him, backing him up to a wall.

A second passed with nothing happening. Odd first thought Aelita had deactivated the tower, in till the lead dog, still holding the piece of what looked like Jeremie's pants leg, lunged forward at Odd, biting him on the arm he had put up to protect himself.

"AHH!" Odd screamed, dropping the metal on the dog's head.

Odd lifted the arm the dog had gripped itself to and threw the dog to the wall, making the dog loosen its grip, but not let go.

…

"There's the tower." Aelita said, motioning towards the tower that was dead ahead of them.

"And there's two monsters." Ulrich said.

"I hate spiders." Yumi said, pulling out her fans, ready to throw.

"Why did Odd ever call them tarantulas?" Aelita asked, shaking her head.

"That's our Odd for you." Ulrich said, his katana out and ready in his hand. He looked over at Yumi and asked, "You take one, I'll take the other?"

"Alright." Yumi said, smiling as she threw her fans, one right after another. The first one went by, cutting off its laser arms, the second went by and cut it in the snout, hitting the eye of Xana and killing it.

"Show off." Ulrich said as Yumi caught her two fans.

"Just distract that one, and we can get Aelita to the tower." Yumi said, smiling as she put her fans back in the bow on her back.

Ulrich revved forward, shooting in front of the two girls.

"You two are perfect together." Aelita said, smiling as she grabbed onto Yumi's waist even tighter so that she wouldn't fall.

"What?" Yumi asked, not hearing.

"Oh, nothing." Aelita said, knowing the two didn't want to admit it. She noticed that the tower was closer as they slowed down so that they could turn and Aelita could get off. "Thanks."

"Of course." Yumi said, watching Aelita walk into the tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"AH!" Jeremie cried, climbing down the ladder of the elevator, above him, on the ground floor, were the Xanafied dogs.

He felt blood running down his leg from the stinging dog bite.

RING!

"Erh" Jeremie growled as he put one arm through one of the rungs of the ladder. He pulled out his cell and looked up as he answered it.

"Jeremie, where are you?" Odd's voice asked.

"In the elevator shaft." Jeremie said. His hand slipped, causing him to drop the phone. "Zut."

It fell down and down, only stopping when it hit Odd's head, who had just opened the top of the elevator.

Odd picked up the phone from the floor and looked up. "Jeremie!"

"Odd! The dogs are coming!" Jeremie shouted down as thumps were heard on the top of the elevator.

Odd saw a dog's head, foam and a piece of khaki cloth was at its mouth.

Odd went backwards, back into the lab as the dog jumped down.

Two more followed it, causing Odd to pick up a piece of metal off the ground. He backed up as the three dogs moved towards him, backing him up to a wall.

A second passed with nothing happening. Odd first thought Aelita had deactivated the tower, in till the lead dog, still holding the piece of what looked like Jeremie's pants leg, lunged forward at Odd, biting him on the arm he had put up to protect himself.

"AHH!" Odd screamed, dropping the metal on the dog's head.

Odd lifted the arm the dog had gripped itself to and threw the dog to the wall, making the dog loosen its grip, but not let go.

…

"There's the tower." Aelita said, motioning towards the tower that was dead ahead of them.

"And there's two monsters." Ulrich said.

"I hate spiders." Yumi said, pulling out her fans, ready to throw.

"Why did Odd ever call them tarantulas?" Aelita asked, shaking her head.

"That's our Odd for you." Ulrich said, his katana out and ready in his hand. He looked over at Yumi and asked, "You take one, I'll take the other?"

"Alright." Yumi said, smiling as she threw her fans, one right after another. The first one went by, cutting off its laser arms, the second went by and cut it in the snout, hitting the eye of Xana and killing it.

"Show off." Ulrich said as Yumi caught her two fans.

"Just distract that one, and we can get Aelita to the tower." Yumi said, smiling as she put her fans back in the bow on her back.

Ulrich revved forward, shooting in front of the two girls.

"You two are perfect together." Aelita said, smiling as she grabbed onto Yumi's waist even tighter so that she wouldn't fall.

"What?" Yumi asked, not hearing.

"Oh, nothing." Aelita said, knowing the two didn't want to admit it. She noticed that the tower was closer as they slowed down so that they could turn and Aelita could get off. "Thanks."

"Of course." Yumi said, watching Aelita walk into the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Odd looked up, fear running through-out his veins.

The dogs surrounded him, drool running down their snouts.

…

Aelita placed her foot on the second platform. She walked towards the center as a screen appeared.

She placed her hand on the screen to get it to read out her name.

Her name disappeared before showing the word "Code".

…

Odd heard a growl as, what seemed to be the lead dog, walked up to his head. The dog looked down at Odd before going towards his neck, his teeth tearing the skin.

Odd felt himself crying out for help, but didn't know where Jeremie was or what had happened to him.

…

"Lyoko" typed out, deactivating the tower.

Aelita watched as the walls started to clear out of Xana's virus.

"Tower Deactivated." Aelita said, waiting for Jeremie to set up the return to the past.

With nothing happening, she walked out of the tower and found Ulrich and Yumi, waiting to go back in time.

"Jeremie? Is everything alright?" Aelita asked, looking upwards.

The three looked up with no response.

"I wonder if the dogs got to him." Ulrich said.

"Can you kill me?" Yumi asked.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"I need to get back to earth." Yumi explained. "Aelita, can you tell me how set up the return to the past went I get there if we need it?"

"Of course." Aelita said, nodding her head.

"You ready?" Ulrich asked, pulling out his saber.

Yumi closed her eyes and nodded her head, knowing that it would hurt.

Ulrich trusted his sword into Yumi's stomach, devitalizing her.

…

Yumi came out of the scanner, her hand holding where Ulrich had just stabbed her.

She regained herself before walking over to the ladder so that she could get into the lab.

She slid open the panel, calling, "Jeremie!? Odd!? Is everything ok?"

Yumi got up to the level and turned around only for her hands to cover her mouth at what she saw.

Four dogs surrounded Odd's body. The thing that got her attention was the blood pool forming around his head.

Yumi rushed over to Odd, putting her fingers on his neck, finding a place that wasn't ripped up, and found a pulse.

"You're alive." Yumi said, glad and relieved.

She rushed over to the computer and grabbed the mike. She put it on her ear and said, "I found Odd and he's barely holding on. Jeremie's nowhere to be seen."

"Alright, let me explain how to set up the return the past." Aelita said, starting to explain it to her friend.

…

Jeremie looked up from where he was hiding, glad that he knew so many hiding spots in the factory. He didn't hear anymore growling, but his leg was starting to burn where the dog had bit him. He pulled out his cell only to find that it had been destroyed when he had fallen.

A white light covered over him, surprising him as the pain disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Odd, are you seriously going to keep that chair?" Yumi asked, everyone finding themselves back in Ulrich and Odd's room.

Odd looked over at her as he sat it down, fully blown. "Why not?"

"Because it's too small." Ulrich said.

"Kiwi can always use it." Odd said, going over to his dog and picking him up. He placed the dog in the chair, smiling.

Kiwi turned around, a dog habit, before laying down, falling asleep.

"And his big butt doesn't get stuck." Aelita said, laughing.

"I don't have a big butt!" Odd exclaimed.

"Hey, we're not calling you scrawny." Jeremie said, smiling.

"I'm not that either!" Odd said, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm svelte."

"Sure you are." Yumi said, nodding her head, getting everyone else to laugh at Odd as he shook his head.

The end


End file.
